Haunted
by LilPrincezz92
Summary: I got bored, like the couple GaaraxSakura... this happened. Sakura's a detective and Gaara's a sleep-killer. She's on his case. some OOCness sometimes but i tried to make it my best.
1. Voices

Haunted

-Chapter 1- "Voices"

Sakura was walking down the street to get back to her apartment, when she thought she heard screaming. She continued to walk until she heard it again. She thought of it as nothing and continued to walk back home.

When she walked through the door she found everything the same. Same desk with case files on it, same regular TV, same couch on which she watches TV, and same kitchen in which she... Orders Chinese take-out. Maybe even some ramen at times. But not usually since it reminded her of her ex-boyfriend, Naruto.

Sakura walked up to the TV and turned it on, turning up the volume a little so she could hear it from the kitchen. She hung her jacket up on one of the many hooks and pulled her hair out of her pony-tail.

In the process of picking up the phone to order her regular Chinese food, she heard the news report a mass murderer on the loose.

"When you get indoors, lock your door at once. When you're walking, make sure you're accompanied. And at work, make sure your security gaurds are aware of this man. We do not have a photo of this man so be on gaurd at all times," she heard the reporter say.

Hmph, she thought. He's really that scary? I'll have to find out who this "mass murderer" is.

Being her hard-headed self, she didn't want to believe that a man THIS dangerous was out there. Enough to put nearly all of Konoha on lockdown? Psh, ya right.

After she ate, she turned off the TV and went to bed.

/\/\/\

Gaara woke up sweating. Another nightmare, he thought. Why does my past haunt me?

He got out of bed and took a shower. He was completely confident that nothing was going to go wrong in his plan. He had started killing...

It was just the only way in his mind. He wasn't an assassin... Oh no. He needed to kill to get rid of the memories.

Gaara got out of the shower and brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and ate breakfast. Regular thing... Until on the morning news, he heard something quite desturbing.

"This monster needs to be found! He's killing the good people of Konoha!" yelled a blonde man on the TV. "I will put the best detectives on the case! I'll do anything!"

The Hokage... Gaara thought. Uzumaki Naruto... He's another obstical. They don't know what they're doing. Blocking another citizen from their sanity... Idiots.

Gaara walked into the kitchen and picked up a knife. He'll be next, he thought.

(Whoa whoa whoa, you don't gotta kill him. That would be the stupidest move you've made in a month!)

Shukaku... You don't understand! My sanity depends on it.

(Just trust me...)

Ugh... Fine!

Gaara walked out of his house to his car, feeling a bit lonely along the way.

(One needs a mate and pups to survive a life this long)

I'll be fine for now... I'm making my way fine without a... Mate and pups

Gaara drove off to work, forgetting his demon's words completely.


	2. Hollow

-Chapter 2- "Hollow"

/4 Months later\

Gaara was walking down the street one day when he heard something crash. He looked behind him to see an infuriated girl with pink hair kicking at the stuff she dropped.

(It seems as though she's been working alot lately... Maybe you should... Losin her up)

Shukaku chuckled at his thoughts... Gaara just seemed annoyed.

Nice joke, Gaara thought. He turned around and started to walk away until he felt some guilt reaching him. He tried to shake it off but it wasn't working.

(Strong pups one could give you, no?)

Gaara sighed finally giving in that he was a bit lonely. He had been alone since he was 6. He never truly thought love was possible after what happened so he just stayed alone.

Gaara turned around and walked up to the mysterious girl with pink hair. "Do you need help?"

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"I said, 'Do you need help?'"

"Why... Yes I would say I do... But you don't look like the sort of person who would."

(Yikes! Get her already, it's not that hard dumb-ass!)

Gaara growled at his frustration between Shukaku and the girl. "Well then, it seems you're fine on your own here."

"Hmph"

Gaara turned around and walked off while the girl tried to pick her stuff up.

"Wait!" the girl said when Gaara was half way down the block. "Okay... I need help..."

(Hehehe... Told yu.)

Shut up, Gaara thought. He walked back calmly and helped the girl pick her stuff up.

"Thanks..."

"No problem" Gaara started to walk off, hearing a car door opening.

"Uhm... Uh, wait!"

Oh great, what now? Gaara thought.

(You should be happy a pretty one's kind to you...)

"Whats your name?" she asked.

"...Gaara."

"Well Gaa-"

"And yours?"

"S-Sakura... And uhm, would you like... A ride?"

A ride? Gaara thought.

(I think she likes you...)

"..."

"Well, I just thought because you know, you're walking and I thought you would need a ride..."

"..."

A ride? He thought again.

(Just say yes!)

Gaara sighed and slowly walked towards Sakura.

~Sakura's POV~

Man is he tall... Seems kind of strong

Oh crap, he's walking over here, what do I do?

I see Gaara stop infront of me and look at me like I'm some sort of bug... Butt...

"Sure..."

I move out of the way for him to get into the car and walk around the other side.

I get in the car and look at him... He's just staring at the road.

"Well..." he says, interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh- uhmm..." he really creeps me out, there's something about him.

Wait Sakura you idiot! You forgot to ask where he lives!

"W-where do you l-live? I kinda forg-"

"I'll just tell you where to turn..." he said.

"O-okay," I start up the car and start driving.

After a few minutes I hear him speak.

"Here" he says.

This is my apartment building...

"I live here too..."

"Hn..."

That's it?

We pull up to a parking place and I grab my things. I completely forgot he existed until he grabbed the chocolate syrup I dropped.

"Here..."

I grabbed it from him and put it back in the sack.

"Thank you" I give him a warm smile and notice something tainting his cheeks.

Is that a blush?

"See you around," I say.

Later that night

~Regular POV~

Sakura picked up the phone to call the Chinese restaurant.

"Yes, I would like some ramen with... Shrimp... Okay thank you!" Sakura hung up the phone and went to sit down on the couch.

After a few minutes, more about the killer was on TV.

"He has tried to kill recently. Nearly a whole building and only one person lived to tell what happened."

Recording: "I didn't get a good look of what he looked like... All I saw was a blur of red and what seemed to be him sleep walking almost."

"We'll have more on this story after these comercials"

How strange, Sakura thought. Sleep walking?

The second she thought that the door belle rang.

"Deliver for Sakura!"

Oh thank god!

She got up and paid for her stuff. Before she closed the door, a man with crimson red hair walked across the parking lot.

Is he... She thought. Sleep walking?

She closed the door behind her and looked over the railing.

He... He is!

Sakura may have been a detective but she still had those moments of panic every now and then.

"Sakura..."

"AH!" she yelled. She turned around to see Gaara standing there in black shorts and a black t-shirt.

"Scare yu?" he said. It wasn't humor though, it was an actual question.

"A bit..."

"So what were you staring at?"

"Its not like you to be so talkative."

"We just met this afternoon..."

"I believe you're right." Sakura turned around but the sleep walking man was gone!

"B-but he... and then... And... What?"

"What. Were. You. Looking at. Simple question."

"I-it's nothing..."

"Hm... Okay..."

"Thank you Gaara."

Sakura started walking toward her door again until she heard Gaara speaking again.

"DETECTIVE Hurano Sakura..."

"What?"

Gaara held up her badge and said "I didn't know you were a detective..."

"Well... We just met today," Sakura smirked.

Gaara's face went blank. 'My own sarcasm has been thrown back at me' thought.

"Hn..."

"Well... Goodnight, Gaara"

"Goodnight..." he mumbled

Sakura went back inside her apartment, leaving gaara to stand outside alone.

"... Sakura"


	3. Watching

-Chapter 3- Watching

Gaara woke up that morning to his TV going in the other room. He got up and did everything regularly... Until he heard more about said killer.

"He struck again last night," the TV said. "We are starting to think this man might have mental problems, we'll be back with the story in a moment."

'Stupid news...' he thought. 'All their purpose is is to scare people... Make them tremble... I'll show them real scary...'

"We are back with a detective on the case, Haruno Sakura"

'Eh?'

(Ooooh... Hehehe... How will we get out of this one?)

"Mrs. Haruno, tell me. What is your purpose on this case?"

"Well, at first i thought that he was a joke, so I took on the case not caring. Until last night atleast, when i found that he was sleep walking. I suspected a bad memory haunting him and getting it out by killing others. Unwillingly of course, unless he is faking his sleep walking so it won't seem as bad..."

'Sakura...' he thought.

(And she was so beautiful... Oh well...)

'Oh... Well...?'

Gaara slammed his hand down on the coffee table.

"OH WELL?"

(When did you start caring about her safety?)

"When you threatened an actual friend..."

(You just met her...)

"But there's something different about her! She's not like a pesk that'll get in my way... She's a flower that hasn't been plucked..."

(So what your saying is...)

"I... Like... The person trying to put me in prison."

(Hehehe... Interesting...)

Gaara grabbed his head and bent over.

"I need to find another way..."

Then it hit him!

"She... Predicted correctly..."

(You do realize you're talking to yourself... Right?)

"Not exactly..."

/\/\/\

Sakura stepped off the stage of the news station and grabbed a water bottle.

\/\/\/

Gaara picked up the phone and dialed a number. 'Thank god for photographic memories.'

/\/\/\

Sakura put down the water bottle to pick up her cell phone. "Hello?"

"Sakura!"

"Yes, who is this?"

"..."

"Hello?..."

"Hnn..."

"If you're not going to tell me then I'm hanging up!"

The other line hung up before she could, though.

"Well that was strange..."

\/\/\/

'Why did I even think to do that...'

(Because... You're... Oh how'd she say it?...)

'Haunted...'

/\/\/\

"Hm... Wierd..."

Sakura heard the news song come back on and raced to the stage.

"We're back! Another question Ms. Hurano, how to you KNOW it's a memory?"

"I don't know, I assumed... I also assume that I assume correctly."

"Very interesting. Now, here's Koda with the Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki."

'Eh...' Sakura thought.

"Mr. Uzumaki, tell us... Do you think Ms. Hurano's explanation is correct?"

"Well it could be, but we aren't sure now are we? My purpose is to get this man behind bars!"

\/\/\/

Gaara sat and watched as probably his worst enemy talked about putting him behind bars.

"He doesn't know what he's getting himself into."

"Thank you Koda, now Sakura, do you agree with the Hokage?"

Gaara threw his head back in frustration. "My god..."

"Sakura... Hello?"

'I gotta take something from him that no one can take back...'

"Ms. Hurano... Did you hear me?"

'SomeONE would be better... Someone dear to him...'

"Ms. Hurano, how many fingers am I holding up?"

'That could be anyone though!'

Gaara's head snapped up, eyes locking on Sakura.

The news man was snapping his fingers in front of Sakura. "Excuse me, miss?"

"... What?" Sakura said, snapping out of her trance. "Oh, of course i do!"

"Miss, are you alright?"

"I just need some water, that's all. I'll be back momentarily."

"Okay..."

'Did the Hokage and Sakura have a relationship at a time?' Gaara thought, fiddling with his fingers.

/\/\/\

Sakura grabbed a bottle of water from the minifridge, hearing the news go off air. She sighed. 'How can someone so far in my past make me feel so weak?'

Sakura had just pulled into the parking lot of the apartment building. She sighed and grabbed her things, opening the car door to see Gaara looking up at the stars while lying on the top of a car.

"Sakura..." he said.

"... Gaara..." she replied.

"How did the news go this morning?"

"How did you-?"

"Who doesnt? It is the news after all..."

Sakura's face became emotionless at that.

"It went fine," she growled out.

Sakura turned around and started up the starecase.

Gaara looked up at her. "Hey Sakura!" he yelled.

"Hnn..." she turned around and looked over the railing. "What?"

"How 'bout a date, you and me. Tomorrow night?"

'A... Date?' Sakura thought. 'I could just say that I'm busy... But I kind of want to go with him...'

"So?" she heard him yell again.

Sakura smiled and said, "Sure! Pick me up at around 8:30, kay?"

Gaara smirked inwardly. "Okay, 'night!"

"Night!"


	4. Wanting

**Okay, just so everyone knows... I've already finished this story and started the sequel. So teqnically u cant make me fix anything... but anyways. It's part of my Evanescence series. The stories are inspired by some of my fav songs by Evanescence! So... ENJOY!**

XXX

Chapter 4 - "Wanting"

Sakura was messing around with some paperwork around 7 PM the next day. 'I can't believe I can't even get a lead...'

Then she remembered. 'I have a date with Gaara tonight! I forgot!' She scrambled around the room, making sure she had everything in her purse. 'I gotta get ready...'

Sakura ran into her room, shuffling around in her closet. 'Why don't I have anything?' Then she saw the most beautiful dress she had. 'Ino...'

She grabbed the dress and put it on quickly but carefully. It was all red with a thin rim of black for the strings that strapped the dress together on each side. 'A bit showy for the first date... But it'll have to do'

/\/\/\

Gaara was walking up the starecase to Sakura's apartment. 'Why am i so worried? It's a first date! What could go wrong?'

He was wearing some jeans and a black button up shirt.

Gaara knocked on her door a few times waiting for a response.

"Ill be there in a minute!" the voice on true other side of the door said. "Where is that earring?"

Gaara's face was emotionless tonight, as always. But that changed when Sakura opened the door.

"Hi..." she blushed.

"Uhhh..." was his response.

Sakura winced, "Too showy?" She blushed and hid a bit behind the door.

"Uh... No! You look great!"

Sakura's face lit up. She giggled, "You too."

Gaara blushed majorly when she stepped fully out from behind the door.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Sakura asked.

"Well.. What do you wanna do?" Gaara replied.

"Uhm... Maybe go to a restaurant?"

"Kay."

Gaara and Sakura walked down the steps and into the parking lot to see a white, stretch limo in front of the buildings.

"Whoaaa..." Sakura said.

"Like it?" Gaara said nervously. (OOC... I know.)

"Like it? I love it!" Sakura exclaimed. This was the first date she'd had who did something his nice! Usually it was just a few flowers, but a limo? Amazing!

They got in the limo and Gaara asked, "Where do you want to eat?"

"Hm..." Sakura thought for a moment. "Maybe that new restaurant... Uhm... Szechuan!"

"Okay."

When they got to the restaurant, an Asian woman was standing at a large desk. "How may I help you?"

"Uh, table for 2" Gaara said.

"Okay, right this way!"

Gaara and Sakura looked at each other and followed the receptionist.

"Here you go!" the lady walked away while the two wet sitting down.

"So Gaara..." Sakura said.

(Ugh, what does she want!)

'Shut up, Shukaku!' Gaara thought. "Hm?..."

"You do realize I don't just go out with some random, mysterious guy... Right?"

'Crap...' "Yes, that's understandable"

"Well I want to know more about your past."

'Hey, I need a lead, and he's the only one I've truly had time to talk to lately' Sakura thought.

"My past?"

"Mmhm!"

"Uhh... Well..." Gaara hesitated.

"Yes?..."

"I was born on January 19... I have 2 siblings, a brother and a sister. There names are-"

"I'm not asking about them, I'm asking about you."

Gaara stayed silent for a few moments. 'She's not like other girls... I may have not dated much but still... She's different.'

"Hm... Well there's not much to my past. I was a kid, then a teenager, now... I'm me."

'Hm... I'll get more out of him eventually... Wait! Am I seriously thinking that I'll be going on another date with him?' Sakura thought.

"Ah... I see..."

"I'm serious!"

Sakura giggled and said, "Okay, I believe you!"

A few moments later, the waiter came and asked for there orders.

"What would you like?" the waiter said to Sakura.

"Hm... I think I'll have the orange chicken," she said.

"Okay, and you sir?"

"Uh, the ramen," Gaara said.

Sakura's mind went into overload. She had a bad break up with Naruto... She hated him and thinking about him.

Gaara noticed her sudden reaction to him saying ramen. For the past few days, Gaara had been doing his own research on Haruno Sakura. And of course everyone knew that Naruto Uzumaki, the 6th Hokage, loved ramen. That's all Gaara needed.

'They did have a relationship...' Gaara smirked inwardly.

"Are you okay?"

"... Oh, what?"

"What happened there, you went into some deep thought or something..."

"Oh it's nothing, I gotta go to the restroom real quick. I'll be right back"

Sakura walked into the ladies room and looked at herself in the mirror. "I hate you Uzumaki... Not as a hokage but as person..." she said to herself.

Sakura splashed her face with water a few times, dried her face, and walked back to the table.

"Sorry about that," she said.

"No problem," he replied. "Luckily our food came while you were gone."

Sakura didn't realize how long she'd been gone. "Im really sorry to have kept you waiting!"

Gaara chuckled a bit. "Its fine," he said.

So the night went on. They shared some laughs and kept small talk through-out the night. Gaara decided that he was going to walk Sakura home.

When they got to Sakura's apartment, Sakura said "Well Gaara, this is one of the best nights I think I've had in a while. It wasn't formal and it wasn't casual. It was what I call perfect."

"Agreed," Gaara smiled a bit.

"Before you go, let me ask you something."

"Okay..."

"Why do you have those dark lines under your eyes?"

Gaara chuckled and said, "I haven't been sleeping well lately."

"I see..." she said.

"How 'bout I take you out dancing on Saturday? How'd that sound?"

Sakura smiled. "I'd like that."

"Goodnight."

"Night"


	5. Unnamed

**Okay so i screwed up on the chapter title when i wrote this and there was already a "Watching" so i just have to call this one Unnamed. so ya ENJOY**

XXX

Chapter 5 - "Unnamed"

For the next few days, Gaara kept a close eye on Sakura. He kept telling himself it was to understand more of her movements so he can truly hurt Uzumaki, but Shukaku knew that it was truly because he couldn't let anyone else get to her. Since Shukaku had control over Gaara's body, he knew that Sakura would be Gaara's mate. Shukaku was determined.

The day before their date, he practically stalked her. Especially when she was at work. He had to expect everything and anything.

Around noon that same day, Sakura was walking backwards away from one of her good friends, Ino, at the defective office.

"Hahaha- SAKURA!" Ino yelled.

"Huh?" then suddenly Sakura tripped over a chair, falling right next to Gaara's hide-out. "Gaara?..." she whispered.

'Crap!' he thought. "Hey Sakura..." he said quietly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Uhm..." Gaara said. "I just wanted to see if we were still on for tomorrow night?"

"Oh!" Sakura said. "Of course."

"EEK!" Ino shreaked. "YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?"

Sakura blushed. "Well, i wouldn't say that." she glanced over to the side, only to see that Gaara had disappeared.

/\/\/\

Gaara was running down the street, bumping into a few people along the way. Finally he stopped and leaned against the wall of an alley.

'How did she find me?'

(She tripped, genius)

'Gee, thanks.'

(No problem)

Gaara sighed and started to massage his temples. 'I'm beginning to get careless... Why?'

Shukaku only stayed silent, leaving Gaara's question as a meer spot so to say.

\/\/\/

Sakura looked back at Ino and reached out her hand. "A little help?"

Ino reached out her hand to help her best friend. Once Sakura was back up, Ino said, "Well I gotta go meet Kiba, he's taking me out to lunch."

Sakura giggled. "Thats nice. I'm just gonna go to a coffee shop, I got some work to do. Plus I have a few suspects."

"Your boyfriend isn't taking you out?"

"I told you, he's not my boyfriend."

(Yet...)

'What the-?...'

(Remember me, honey?)

'Can't say so...'

(Well it has been a few years. What, 10?)

'Inner?...'

(Ah, yes the last time I talked to you, you were 18)

'Well what brings you here now?'

"Sakura!"

Sakura jumped a bit. "Huh?"

"Didnt you hear me?"

"No..."

"I said, 'Well he should be, he was a cutie'"

"Oh, well he's not..."

"Okay, I'm going to lunch. See yu later"

"Later."

Sakura walked into the coffee shop and ordered a mocha frappuchino. When she got it, she sat down. 'Okay, so what?'

(Yet, he's not your boyfriend... Yet.)

'What is that supposed to mean?'

(That he's not your boyfriend yet. Didn't you feel that emotion of emptiness when you saw he wasn't next to you?)

'So what your saying is, I love him?'

Inner stayed silent.

'Hello? You still there?'

Silence.

Sakura grabbed her head and walked back to work.

"So you're telling me you were at home with your girlfriend last week around midnight (how cliche) on Thursday night?"

Sakura was in a small room with a man who was one of the many suspects. He had been fired from the company which the killer had blown up and wasn't very happy about it. Quite the opposite actually.

"Thats what I'm saying."

"We're not here to play around. Those were innocent li-"

"I told you. I didn't. Do. It."

Sakura sighed. "Come back here next week, same place, same time. Maybe then you'll talk. I can't deal with this right now.

With that, she got up and left the room. Little did she know that a pair of turquoise, black outlined eyes were watching her from a window.

Gaara was sitting on a window ledge, outside Sakura's office. 'She seems angry.'

(Well, maybe the date should come early...)

'Shut up, this is a personal mission. Not one of your sick games'

(In my world it's no more a game than it is in yours)

Gaara snorted and walked back to the apartments, but instead picked Sakura's lock and walking inside.

When sakura got back home around 8 PM that night, she opened her door and hung up her coat, closing the door with her foot. Strangely there was something different about it around there, she just didn't know what.

Sakura picked up an umbrella and walked slowly around her apartment. After making it all around and seeing no one there, she walked back into the living room.

"You know..."

Sakura gasped and turned around, seeing Gaara sitting in the living room chair.

"You need to get more locks... Anyone could walk in."

"What... Are you doing here?"

"Simply saying hello."

"You could have knocked on my door."

"How was I supposed to know when you got home?"

Sakura stayed silent.

"See how much easier that was?"

Gaara got up and grabbed Sakura's chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"I should have been more specific, WHY are you here? It can't possibly be the same reason from this afternoon."

Gaara tilted his head to the side. "Now that would be stupid wouldnt it?" His stomach growled a bit.

"Youre hungry..." Sakura whispered, barely audible.

"Smart kunoichi. You should be a detective."

Sakura giggled a bit. 'He seems more happy than usual...'

(He's around you, genius...)

'That doesn't say much'

Sakura walked into the kitchen. "I have some frozen pizzas."

Gaara followed her, not saying anything.

Sakura turned around with two pizzas in a box. "So?... You want one or not?"

Gaara just simply nodded.

Sakura turned around and unboxed the first pizza. When she was done putting it in the oven, she noticed that Gaara wasn't there. She walked into the living room, only to find emptiness. When she had searched almost everywhere, she finally went into her room.

Gaara was laying on her bed, reading a book. "This Twilight thing is stupid." He threw it across the room. "Got anything better?"

"So... Suddenly your living here?" Sakura walked over to the book and placed it back on her nightstand.

"Thank you for inviting me," Gaara said smirking.

"You my friend-" she got cut off by the 'ding!' of her oven. "Need to eat."

Sakura jogged out of the room, hoping not to burn the pizza.

(You see?)

'See what?...'

(Youre cooking for him, hoping not to burn his 'precious pizza')

'So what?'

(You like him...)

'As a friend.'

(Which is exactly why you agreed to 2 dates and hoped he would say yes when you wondered if he was living here?)

'That wasn't hope, that was annoyance. There's quite a difference.'

(What ever...)

Sakura placed the now plated pizza on the counter. "Gaara!"

Silence.

"Gaara?"

She walked back into her bedroom and noticed he wasn't there. 'Where'd he go now?'

(Why do you care?)

Sakura walked back into the kitchen to find him putting the other pizza in the oven.

"How'd you-?..."

"I'm smart, not sneaky. Aren't you gonna eat?"

"It's for you."

Gaara stared at her blankly. "The one I'm making-"

"Is for you."

Gaara gave her an emotionless look yet confused at the same time.

"Im nice, not wierd. Come with me"

Sakura walked into the other room with the pizza.

(You heard the girl...)

Gaara walked into the living room to find Sakura setting the pizza on the coffee table.

"Eat," she commanded. She passed him and walked back into the kitchen.

Gaara's eyes followed her every step. Finally he sat down and started eating the pizza.

Sakura came back in about ten minutes later with her own pizza. "Wow, you sure do eat fast."

She sat down and put her pizza in her lap. But much to her displeasure, as soon as she sat down, Gaara sat up.

"Goodnight, Sakura"

"What?..."

Sakura got up and turned to look at him.

(She wants you here, boy.)

Sakura finally realized how stupid she sounded. "Oh, ya. Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow night."

With that Gaara closed the door and walked back to his apartment


	6. Alive

Chapter 6 - "Alive"

Gaara was sitting in his apartment living room, watching the news again. He had laid of the killing for a while, just to let it calm down. But he was itching for some blood. He thought maybe after tonight he would set a few houses on fire, maybe blow some cars up.

(Kid...)

'What?'

(Do you hear that?)

'Hear what?'

(Cant you just say 'no'?)

Gaara shrugged and got up. It was getting close the him and Sakura's date that night so he thought he should probably get ready.

Sakura was in her living room as well, already ready for the date though. She decided to play her piano for a while before the date.

She started playing and after a while, she started singing. (Blame It On the Rain by He Is We)

"You got me caught in all this mess.

I guess we can blame it on the rain.

My pain is knowing I can't have you.

I can't have you.

Tell me Does she look at you the way I do?

Try to understand the words you say

And the way you move?" she sang and sang, getting louder with each word.

Gaara was wearing a black t-shirt, baggy blue jeans, and red and black ecko red sneakers.

(Dont tell me you don't hear that?)

This time Gaara did, it was a beautiful voice. Enchanting. Gaara headed toward the sound, ending up at Sakura's door. He put his ear up against the door to get a better sound.

"Maybe I'm alone in this,

But I find peace in solitude

Knowing if I had but just one kiss

This whole room would be glowing.

We'd be glowing.

We'd be glowing. Does she look at you the way I do?

Try to understand the words you say

And the way you move?

Does she get the same big rush?

When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?

Tell me am I crazy?

Or is this more than a crush?"

Gaara's eyes widened at the words. He didn't know someone could sound so incredible. But much to his displeasure the singing and piano stopped.

He knocked on the door a few times. He heard foot steps, then the door opened.

Gaara's eyes got wider. Sakura looked stunning. Her long pink hair put in a high-pony tail, a red tube top, black mini-shorts, red and black sneakers, and fishnet gloves almost made him lose his balance.

"Hey" she smiled.

Gaara stayed silent.

"Gaara?..."

Silence.

(Say something!)

"Uhm..."

Sakura sighed. "I thought you were dead there for a second."

"...Ready to go?"

Sakura blushed. "Mmhm!"

She walked out the door and locked it securely. As they were walking down the steps, Gaara couldn't keep his eyes off of her. The dress she wore before was beautiful, but this was almost too much.

They walked to the club instead of driving or renting a limo. When they got there, the music was over powering! "Get Smashed, Gate Crash!" by Hadouken was playing.

"It's friday night and we've just arrived

There's a fair few girls but mostly guys Got supplies, now we're in the drive Hope we got the house number right. Knock loud then ring the bell

Door swings and the music swells out

It's quite catchy if you could tell

In the hall welcome to hell"

Sakura laughed. "Wow! This place is awesome!"

The walls were all black but the multi-colored lights lit up the room. There were countless booths, several room, and in each room was yet another bar. Glitter was everywhere and the music was incredibly loud. (RAVE! xD)

"Wanna dance?" Gaara asked.

"You don't seem like much of a dancer," Sakura smirked.

"Well... We'll see!"

They ran out onto the dance floor. The beat taking them wherever. Soon Sakura started grinding Gaara.

Gaara blushed a bit, but hid it with his smirk.

"Gimme More" by Britney Spears came on, and Sakura couldn't resist.

The DJ said, "Anyone wanna go?"

Tons of people cheered, begging to be let up. But the DJ chose Sakura.

He gave her a headset and had some people stand her up on one of the bar-stools.

"(It's Britney, bitch)

(I see you, and I just wanna dance with you)

Everytime they turn the lights down

Just wanna go that extra mile for you

Public display of affection

Feel's like no one else in the room (But you)

We can get down like there's no one around

We'll keep on rockin' (We'll keep on rockin')

We'll keep on rockin' (Keep on rockin')

Cameras are flashing my way dirty dancing

They keep watchin' (They keep watchin')

Keep watchin

Feel's like the crowd is saying

Gimme gimme more

Gimme more

Gimme gimme more

Gimme gimme more

Gimme (Uh)

Gimme gimme more

Gimme gimme more

Gimme more

Gimme gimme more

Gimme gimme more

Gimme (Uh)

Gimme gimme more

Center of attention ('tention)

Even when they're up against the wall

You got me in a crazy position (Yeah)

If you're on a mission (Uh-uh)

You got my permission (Oh)

We can get down like there's no one around

We'll keep on rockin' (Keep on rockin')

We'll keep on rockin', rockin' (Uh-uh)

Cameras are flashing my way dirty dancing

They keep watchin' (Wait)

Keep watchin

(Feel's like the crowd is saying)

Gimme gimme more

Gimme more

Gimme gimme more

Gimme gimme more

Gimme (Uh)

Gimme gimme more

Gimme gimme more

Gimme more

Gimme gimme more

Gimme gimme more

Gimme (Uh)

Gimme gimme more

(I just can't control myself, oh)

(They want more? Well I'll give'em more, oh!)

Gimme gimme more

Gimme more

Gimme gimme more (Gimme more)

Gimme gimme more

Gimme (Uh)

Gimme gimme more (Ooh)

Gimme gimme more

Gimme more

Gimme gimme more

Gimme gimme more (Gimme more, oh yeah)

Gimme (Uh)

Gimme gimme more

Ohh, gimme more, gimme more (More)

Gimme more, gimme more baby

I just wanna more

Gimme gimme

Gimme

Gimme gimme more

Gimme gimme

Gimme (Ooh)

Gimme gimme more

Gimme gimme

Gimme

Gimme gimme more

Gimme gimme

Gimme (Ooh)

Gimme gimme

Bet you didn't see this one coming

The incredible Lygo

The lengendary Miss Britney Spears, haha

And the unstoppable Danja

Ha, you gonna have to remove me

Cause I ain't goin' no where, haha

(More)

I think getting closer cant deny

Gimme more please

Britney the unstoppable hell yah"

Tons of people cheered and Gaara was just stunned.

Shukaku was practically drooling in Gaara's mind. Being the pervert he was, Shukaku tried to convince Gaara to take Sakura back to his place. Gaara refused to let that happen though.

Sakura started walking up to him with some whiskey in her hand. She giggled. "Isnt this fun, Gaara- *hic*-Kun?"

Gaara smirked. Shukaku was practically begging. Gaara still refused though. He kept telling himself it was just a way to distract the Hokage.

So the night went on. Eventually, Sakura passed out and Gaara had to carry her home. Who knew what time it was? Probably around 3 AM.

He walked up to her apartment door, set Sakura down, and started picking the lock.

Sakura, still grasping the whiskey bottle, groaned when Gaara picked her up again.

Gaara placed Sakura on her bed when he got inside. He was planning on just leaving her, but was so tired, he collapsed right next to her.

The next morning, Sakura woke up with a killer head-ache. She groaned.

'The sun's so annoying!'

(Save it, do you realize your cuddling someone?)

'What?'

Sakura quickly looked over to see Gaara sprawled out on her bed. She checked for her clothing.

'Thank god!'

She got up and brushed her teeth in pain. The acid from all the drinks really got to her. Groggily, she walked into the kitchen and made scrambled eggs and bacon.

Gaara woke up slowly, not feeling any warmth anymore though. He jerked his head up and noticed he wasn't in his room.

'What happened last night?'

Then he saw Sakura's Twilight book.

He sighed. "Oh..." he said to himself.

(Don't worry kid, you didn't do anything. Though I couldve made you...)

Gaara clutched his head and groaned.

'Screw vodka!'

He got up and walked into the living room, noticing she wasn't there. He walked into the kitchen and noticed she wasn't there too. Then he saw a note...

"Hey Gaara, don't worry, we didn't do anything. I made you some eggs and bacon. I order you to eat them!

Love, Sakura"

He read the love part over and over. He had never truly felt so... Alive. And just by hearing the word 'love'.


	7. Saving

Chapter 7 - "Saving"

The next say, Sakura happily woke up next to Gaara again. He was sprawled out on the bed, facing her, his arms wrapped possessively around her.

She giggled a bit. She didn't think she would ever find someone like this. Someone... Perfect. Sure, Sasuke went by... Then Naruto... But she truly loved Gaara. She knew it.

Sakura attempted to be freed from his grasp, only making it tighten. She groaned and struggled some more. He wouldn't let go!

"Gaara..." she whispered.

In Gaara's dream, he was in a white room, nothing in it but him and Sakura. They were in the same position from the night before when he told her that he loved her.

"Gaara..." he heard her say.

(Pst... Kid.)

Gaara groaned a bit in his sleep.

(Kid, wake up!)

Gaara suddenly woke up, releasing his grip on Sakura. He heard a thud.

"Ow..." he looked over on the side of the bed.

"Sakura..." he muttered. Sakura had fallen off the side of the bed when he released his tight grip on her. "Eh, sorry."

Sakura looked up at him and blushed. She got up and sat down next to him. "Do pajama's even exist in your world?"

(Well CLOTHES don't exist in my world)

'Shut up!' Gaara chuckled.

Sakura was about to kiss him, but when she leaned in she felt nothing. She looked up and saw him walking out the bedroom door.

"Gaara?" she ran after him.

Sakura saw him about to open the door when he looked back at her.

Gaara would've seen hurt in her eyes if she wasn't hanging her head down, playing with the bottom of her shorts.

"W-where are you g-going?" she asked quietly.

He stared at her for a moment.

"Take the day off of work," he told her. Well more like commanded. "Im gonna help you move into my apartment."

Sakura looked up at him and blushed. Nearly the color of Gaara's hair! (xD)

"Hurry and get dressed," he said before walking out the door.

The second the door closed, Sakura ran to the phone. She dialed Ino's number and jumped up and down in exictememt.

"Hello?" said someone on the other line.

Sakura gasped. "Deidara?"

"Sakura? Hn... Haven't seen you in a while" he said.

"What are you doing with Ino's phone?

"I'm suprised she hasn't told you yet."

"Told me what?"

"Dei!" said someone in the background. Some shuffling was heard and then Ino spoke. "Sakura! Listen, girl, I can explain-"

"Ino, you hooked up with Deidara?"

"Ya! Maybe you can explain."

Sakura shook her head. "Well that doesn't matter right now! Guess what?"

"Hmm?"

"Remember that guy that I ran into at work the other day?"

"Oh ya! Jaara... Daara..."

"Gaara!"

"Oh yaaa...! What happened?"

"You got your wish, he's my boyfriend... I think. When a guy asks you to move in with him, is he practically asking you be his girlfriend?"

"In MY book he is! Eek!"

Sakura flenched at the high-pitch noice Ino made on the other end of the line.

"Well anyways, when you get to work today, tell boss I'm taking the day off"

"Okay- INO! Your eggs are burning!- Oops! Gotta go!" beep. Beep. Beep.

Sakura hung up the phone and ran into her bedroom. She was so happy! She finally found the ONE! 'Its like im 16 again.'

(Hun, when your in love, of course your 16!)

Sakura grabbed a pink and black plaid checkered tank top, black capris with a pink belt, and pink flip-flops. She put her hair in a pony-tail, grabbed her purse and ran out the door.

When Sakura had JUST gotten out the door, she realized that she had no idea where Gaara lived! 'Well that sets me back pretty far...'

(Uhm, ya.)

She pushed her back against her apartment door and sighed. 'I'm happy, but it's a strange feeling... He practically... Haunts me. Shows up whenever and wherever, always there, looking out for me.'

(Your own personal ghost.)

'Ya, I guess so-'

"Sakura."

She looked up and smiled. It was Gaara.

"I realized that... You have no idea where I live..."

She smiled. "Then show me the way!" she said happily.

Gaara led her up one story and to the left. When they got to his door, he opened it and saw her face go into shock. A mix between disgust and surprise.

It wasn't special. It looked exactly the same from when Sakura moved into her apartment at first. No family pictures, no instruments, same crummy TV. All the same.

"Its not all fancy, but it's what I'm okay with. You okay with it?"

Sakura looked around one more time. "I think I could make some renevations to it and you would like it more."

She smiled at him, and he just gave her a confused look.

Later that day, everything had been moved around. They had a semi-better TV, moved to a different place (along with the couch). The kitchen had been cleaned up. It was more homey! (yo, what? :p)

Gaara and Sakura were moving Sakura's piano over to where the TV and couch used to be.

"Ah! Finally!" Sakura said. "Like it?"

Gaara looked around. "Ya, it does look better."

Sakura giggled. "What do you want for dinner?"

Gaara stayed silent. He didn't know at all. He mainly had just cereal. 'Crap'

(You know it...)

"Uh..." he said. "What do you want?"

Sakura thought for a moment. "How 'bout some Chinese take-out."

"Okay..." Gaara said in his deep, rough voice (-swoons-).

Sakura walked over to the phone to dial the Chinese resaurants number.

Gaara and Sakura were watching Dane Cook that night with their chop-sticks and take-out boxes in their hands.

"You remember those things the girls used to play with? The thing that like, told your future or something? Like, 'pick a number, please, pick a nimber. okay 4? 4,3,2,1. Okay pick a color please, pick a color... Purple, okay purple. P-U-R-P-L-E... Hmm... Ah, hmmm... You're a faggot!'"

They both laughed as hard as they could. Sakura almost fell of the couch she was laughing so hard, but Gaara caught her quickly.

She blushed a shade of light pink when he pulled her right next to him, no space in between.

"And then finally he gets to your offic and is like 'Thanks for the candy'" They heard Dane say before they closed all space in between them. They had kissed (yet again. :p)

It was slow and loving, like the one's they had shared before. But... Shukaku was getting to Gaara this time.

(Perfect oppurtinity! I'm not talking anything serious! Just a make-out session is all, something to hold me over atleast, you don't want me to randomly break out do you?)

Gaara thought for a moment. That would ruin his 'plan'. Though he absolutely KNEW he loved Sakura, he still told himself it was just an act.

(And just look at her, she won't see it coming!)

Gaara had made up his mind. He nibbled on her lower lip a bit, asking for enterance. But the sudden nip at Sakura's lips made her jump back in surprise.

(So close!)

Sakura sat their for a moment, shocked. She saw that Gaara was blushing a bit. "Gaara?"

Gaara's head jerked up. "Hnn?..."

"In... My past... I've had guys try that on me, I kinda wanted to wait a little while, you know?"

And it was completely true. When Sakura was younger, there were boys who tried stuff on her. But she was an independent woman, she told herself that when she was older it would happen. (smart chick)

Shukaku groaned and Gaara just nodded his head a bit.

"I understand," he said before getting up and going to his room... Ahem, their room.

Sakura felt a little guilty. But she would rather keep her innocence than please a man.

After a while, Sakura got up and walked into their room. When she opened the door, she saw Gaara sitting on the side of the bed, his back facing her, with only jim-jam bottoms on (shirtless Gaara? Mmmmm... -melts-).

Sakura blushed profusely at the sight. Gaara had sensed her presence, so he turned to face her. "Getting tired?" he asked.

She just nodded and walked to the drawers to get some jim-jams. But she noticed something on the dresser, a stuffed teddy bear. She giggled.

"What?" he asked.

She giggled again and picked up the teddy bear. "Childhood memory?"

Gaara stared at her for a moment then stared back at the ground, grabbing a book from the nightstand.

Sakura sighed. "If it makes you feel any better, I still keep my blankie."

Gaara looked back at her, diverting his attention from the book. He gave an akward, crooked smile.

Sakura then walked into the bathroom to change into her jim-jams. When she came back out, she was wearing a pink cami and black jim-jam shorts.

She laid down beside the reading Gaara and smiled. She turned around and found her self slowly drifting off to sleep, barely hearing Gaara's words...

"Good night, love."


	8. Raping

Chapter 8 - "Raping"

Sakura stirred in her sleep a bit, feeling something cling to her. But the figure was letting his fingers roam her body. She slowly opened her eyes slightly to see Gaara's black rimmed eyes staring a coldly at her.

"G-Gaara?"

Gaara smirked and hid his face in the crook of her neck. "Hello..."

"Gaara... W-what are you do-"

She was cut off by a deep kiss, lasting forever.

Before she could continue what she was saying, Gaara cut her off again by saying, "LOVE"

Sakura woke up sweating. She jerked her head up and looked at the clock. "3:45 AM" she said to herself.

Sakura turned around to hold onto Gaara's arm, but then realized he wasn't there. 'W-what?'

Her eyes began to tear up. 'W-was it just a dream?'

(I don't think so, hun. You're still in his room)

Then, Sakura heard the apartment door shut. She got up with caution, stalking out of the room.

She walked down the hall slowly, looking behind her every now and then to make sure no one was following her.

When Sakura finally reached the kitchen, she saw Gaara taking a drink of water. She sighed. "Where did you go so early?"

Gaara nearly jumped out of his skin. He slowly turned around to face her, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Hello..."

'That voice...'

Gaara stalked towards her.

"Gaara?" she pushed herself against the wall, practically trapping herself.

'It's cold...' she thought. "Youre not Gaara!"

Gaara grabbed her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. "Youre right..."

"Love!"

With that, Gaara kissed her feircely, Sakura trying to push him off of her all the while. When he seperated from her for air, she pushed him off of her and attempted to run.

But Gaara caught her. Sand ingufled her.

'Sand?'

He pulled her into his chest and picked her up, throwing her on his shoulder.

"Gaara? Gaara! Stop! You're scaring me!"

Gaara threw her down on the bed, kissing her again.

But yet again, Sakura woke up, Gaara holding her, comforting her. "G-Gaara?..."

"Sakura? What happened?... You were having a night-terror or something."

Sakura started to cry. "You... You..."

She couldn't form the words. Gaara hugged her, placing her in his lap. "Shhh... What happened?..."

While Gaara was rubbing her back, playing with pieces of her hair, Sakura was telling him her dream.

"Then, I was shoved against the wall and you started to try and-"

She started to cry again at the thought.

"Sakura..." he said gently. (wonder how that sounds... probably sweet and smexy! :3) "You know I would never do that.

Shukaku just snorted. 'Shukaku...' Gaara thought angrily.

He continued to rub her back until she was done crying. When she started to dry her eyes, Gaara got off of the bed and moved over to the dresser.

Gaara grabbed his bear and walked back over to sakura. "Here..." he said.

Sakura looked up at him, her eyes bloodshot. She stared at him for a moment before hugging him, grabbing the bear in the process.

Finally, she let go, kissing him on the cheek.

"I can't thank you enough..."

He gently pushed her down on the bed. "Just get some rest..."

With that, Sakura hugged Gaara's bear tightly, falling back to sleep. Gaara staring at her beautiful face.

'Sakura...' he thought before embracing her and falling back to sleep with her.

The next morning, Sakura woke up to an alarm clock ringing quite loudly. (screw those things)

She looked over her shoulder to see Gaara hugging her waist and hiding his face in her back. She giggled and replaced herself with his teddy bear.

When Sakura got out of the shower, she walked into the kitchen to make Gaara some breakfast... But sadly, all he had was left over Chinese food and cereal.

She picked up a sticky note and wrote, "Hey Gaara, I gotta work today so I'll see you sometime this evening. Oh, and I'll go shopping too. Love you, Sakura."

With that she put on her regular attire and drove to work.

At about 11:30 Gaara woke up to Shukaku going insane.

'Ugh... What?'

(She's not here, boy!)

'What? Who's not here?'

(Sakura! She's not here!)

Gaara's eyes shot open. He looked around and dropped the bear. She wasn't there.

He got up and looked around the apartment. Nope, not there. When he reached the kitchen he saw a note on the refrigerator.

"Hey Gaara," he read outloud. "I gotta work today so I'll see you sometime this evening. Oh, and I'll go shopping too. Love you, Sakura."

(Ugh, here we go again)

'Love you too Sakura...'

At work, Sakura was writing down notes and going over them constantly. No lead! What the heck? Was this guy a ghost? (you could say that...)

She heard a knock at her door. "What?" she yelled.

"Sakura..." the door opened. It was Ino. "I just got some... Bad news."

Sakura groaned mentally. 'What's so important this time?'

"Okay, shoot."

"Alrighty... Uhm..." Ino started. "The... Hokage... he kind of... put me on your case..."

Sakura jerked her head up from the notes. 'Naruto...' she growled inside her mind. All the while, Inner was cursing profusely.

"Naruto Uzumaki... put you on my case? My murderer case?"

Ino nodded.

Sakura sighed. "Whatever..."

"Please don't be mad at me, Sakura!"

"Im not mad at you, Im mad at Naruto."

"I think... He prefers 'Hokage'"

"More of a reason to call him Naruto."

Ino was about to turn around but Sakura said, "Well don't forget the stuff!"

"Oh, right..."

Ino got all of the crap off Sakura's desk and moved it to hers.

"There you go!"

"I have a crap load to read tonight..."

Sakura walked out of Ino's office and decided to go to the coffee shop.

"Mocha frappuchino"

She grabbed her drink from the employee and walked back to work.

When Sakura got in the front door, she saw a man with blood red hair, a blood red t-shirt on, and black jeans.

"Gaara?..." she whispered.

The lady at the desk pointed to Sakura, and Sakura blushed.

It was, indeed Gaara.

Without any words, they walked outside for a while, roaming the streets.

"Dont you have work?" Sakura finally asked.

"Ive been unemployed for a while. Can't stay in one place too long... Gets old."

Sakura giggled. "You sound almost like Shikamaru."

"...Who?"

"He's an old friend of mine. He was lazy and got bored really easily. He moves from place to place."

"Oh..." Gaara said. "So, how's the case?..."

Sakura sighed. "Ino's on my case now."

"Who?..."

"The blonde who freaked out when we were talking a few days ago."

"Her?"

"The Hokage is lead of this case... So he put her on it."

Gaara cursed in his mind. 'This isn't good...'

(Hey, hey! He's smart!)

'I'm serious...'

"But, it's okay. It was beginning to be a pain."

Gaara growled out "It was still your case..."

Sakura giggled. "It's fine really..."

'No it's not' Gaara thought.

Sakura glanced over at Gaara and held out her coffee cup. "Want some?"

Shukaku moaned.

(Yes...)

'Ugh, your hopeless!' Gaara shook his head. "Thank you though."

Sakura smiled. "No problem.

As they were passing an alley, Sakura glanced down it. 'Hm... Dead end...'

(Like life...)

'That wasn't emo at ALL'

When Sakura got home from work and the grocery store, she found that Gaara wasn't there.

'I wonder where he went.'

(Oh! Maybe to go get a job!)

'Well, I don't know. He doesn't exactly seem like a nine-to-five kind of guy...'

(I guess you're right...)

Sakura placed the groceries on the counter and saw a note next to hers.

"Hey, Sakura," she read. "I started to feel trapped. You know, like I said this afternoon, can't be at one place for a long time. So I took a walk. I'll see you when i get back. Gaara"

She giggled.

(What's so funny? He didn't put 'love' like you do!)

'But I know he does! I can see it in his eyes...'


	9. Loving

Chapter 9 - "Loving"

Sakura was almost done putting away all of the groceries. She grabbed the last two cereal boxes out of the bags and opened the cereal cabinet to put them in. Pushing two of the cereal boxes way in the back, she heard something get knocked over. She moved the cereal boxes to see pills scattered in the cabinet.

She grabbed the pill bottle from way in the back and read the cover. 'Sleeping medication...' she thought. 'What are-...' then it hit her.

Sakura thought back on her dream:

(FLASH BACK)

Gaara nearly jumped out of his skin. He slowly turned around to face her, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Hello..."

'That voice...'

Gaara stalked towards her.

"Gaara?"

(PRESENT TIME)

'Was... That dream telling me something?'

Sakura opened the rest of the cabinets and looked in the back. More sleeping pills. She growled in anger. 'He's an addict.'

She grabbed the pills and threw them in the trash can, leaving one pill in the last bottle.

Sakura ran down the apartment steps with the trash bag. 'Just my luck, the garbage man is here!'

She gave the bag to him, and he gladly threw it into the back.

When Sakura got back to the apartment, she put the bottle in one of her drawers.

/Gaara's POV\

I was walking down the street, getting close to my apartment. When suddenly I got a huge head-ache and stomach cramp. 'Ugh, I need some of those pills' I thought.

So, I ran up the stares and opened the door quietly. I had gone on a pretty long walk. It was already 11 o'clock at night, which ment that Sakura was probably already asleep. I went into the kitchen, got me some water, and opened the cabinets to get the sleeping medication.

Okay, I know that drug abuse isn't good, but I'm not good either. I know I kill, I know a lot. And here's another thing to add to the list: drug abuse. I'm not sane, atleast... That's what I've thought my whole life. Correction, I KNOW I'm not sane.

I moved the cereal boxes out of the way to find... M-more cereal boxes?

I nearly tore the whole kitchen apart looking for the sleeping pills. Finally, I came to the garbage. I was practically crawling, just wanting one pill. It was really starting to get to me. But the garbage was... Empty?

No,no, no this can't be happening! I need those pills! There probably the only thing that keeps me in check!

"Looking for something Gaara?" I heard someone say.

In the doorway of the kitchen was Sakura, holding the pill bottle.

I started to shake uncontrollably. "Give me the pill bottle, Sakura!" I yelled.

She winced. "I'm afraid I can't do that." She started popping the lid on and off.

I grabbed my head and bent over on the floor, forming a ball. I felt her presence near me, her scent overwhelming.

She started rubbing my back and playing with my hair as I lay there on the kitchen floor.

"Youre going to get off of these, Gaara. I've taken the next month off of work to make sure of it. I'll take off more if I have to. I love you, and I'm not going to let you do this to yourself," she said quietly, almost a whisper.

I looked up at her slowly. She had a caring face. Slightly smiling, eyes focused on me and only me. I buried my face in her lace, pink sleeping top.

I heard something crash into the garbage can. Sakura lifted my head so I would look into her eyes. "Part one, complete."

It had been about a week since Sakura found out about Gaara's addiction. He was making progress. He only took five a day. No longer the usual twentie he downed in a second.

One night, while Sakura was sleeping, her head on his chest, Gaara could smell the sleeping medication all the way from the kitchen.

'Shukaku...'

Shukaku growled.

(What?)

'Don't make me do that...'

(Either you mate her, or get back on those drugs!)

'I'm not doing either.'

(You clearly love her! Even I know that! Mate her, or I break out and do it for you, along with downing a whole pharmacy of sleeping meds!)

Gaara looked down at Sakura. Her face peaceful. 'I'd hate to disturb her...'

(Lets see, you love her, she loves you, she loves you enough to get you off of sleeping medication, I threaten to get you back on medication unless you make her yours and only yours... Understand?)

'...Yes... Sadly'

Gaara wrapped his arm Sakura, getting a good grip on her.

(You don't even have to do anything serious to her... But it would be awesome if you did.)

'Shut up!'

He straddled her, forcing her down on the bed. He then slowly started kissing her. (they don't do anything, though I totally want to make them. Yes I am, indeed, as perverted as Shukaku!)

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to see Gaara's black rimmed ones looking at her.

"Hey..." she smiled. "Whats goin on?"

Gaara kissed her again, only with more force this time. He bit, not nibbled, but bit on her bottom lip, making her gasp. He took this oppurtinunity to slip his tongue in.

Sakura started to squirm underneath him. She was getting scared, she didn't want this! Was this all Gaara wanted? Just sex? No, he couldn't!

She couldn't help herself though, she moaned into the kiss. (-does pervert dance- pervert pervert per-VERT)

Gaara's eyes shot open at the noice. Though, he controlled himself and continued. She started to moan more, more, louder, louder. (you're now in my world, please take a seat)

He went down to her neck, licking in between kisses.

"G-Gaara, stop- Mmmmmm... Please don't!"

He continued though. When he got to where her neck and shoulder connected he licked and kissed and nibbled, her taste was more addicting than the sleeping meds.

(See, kid. It's not so bad after all)

'I get it, I get it' he thought, pretending he wasn't enjoying it. Oh, but he was! He was loving it.

Then...

"AGH!"

He bit. Hard. Drawing her blood, lapping up every drop he could get. When he bit, Shukaku released a portion of his power, marking Sakura as him and Gaara's only.

Gaara felt her tears of deep pain dripping off her face. Hearing her sob in agony was pure torture.

"G-Gaara..." she said.

He kissed her gently, running his thumb over the bite marks. "I love you, Sakura..." he said gently.

Sakura shuttered. "I..."

He started kissing down her neck again.

"Love..."

He continued to lap up any excess blood.

"You... Too."

And with that, Gaara laid by Sakura, his head resting right by the bite mark. And Sakura hiding her face in Gaara's blood red hair


	10. Fearing

Chapter 10 - "Fearing"

It had been almost two years since Gaara mated Sakura. Sakura still didn't know why Gaara bit her that night, but she did know that she loved it... Alot. So she just let it go. Gaara had also gotten off of the sleeping medication completely, much to Sakura's pleasure.

One night, Gaara did something he would NEVER forget.

It was at the Szechuan restaurant where Gaara and Sakura had their first date.

"So Gaara, why did you wanna take me out tonight?"

"Well, uh..." Gaara started. "I..." he reached into his back pocket. "I love you Sakura, and..."

(C'mon kid, you're being stupid.)

'Thanks...' Gaara pulled a small box out of his back pocket. "I want to live the rest of my life with you... So..."

He got down on one knee. "Will... You marry me?..."

Sakura stared at him for a few seconds, a blush spread across her face. She let a tear go down her cheek. "Yes!"

She hugged him tightly, tears pouring out of her eyes.

Gaara slipped the ring on her right hand ring finger, and embraced her tightly.

"I love you, Gaara."

"I love you too, Sakura."

'Yes...' Gaara thought happily, but cinically at the same time.

(Nice, kid.)

A few days later, Gaara decided to go to the store for Sakura.

'Which one did Sakura like?'

(Which one do you like?)

'I have a soul, thank you very much!'

(Yes, it belongs to me though)

Eventually Gaara chose Sakura's favorite candy and walked towards the check-out counter.

"Hi!" a hyper and happy girl said at the counter.

"Hey..." Gaara mumbled. He placed everything on the counter.

But what Gaara didn't notice someone he... Just happened to hate behind him. Naruto Uzumaki!

"Oh my gosh!" said the girl behind the counter. "Youre Gaara!"

Gaara glanced up a bit. "Yes..."

Naruto was half paying attention, half not. That is, until he heard someone's name...

"Youre marrying Sakura!"

Naruto's head jerked up. (Okay, so I realize that Naruto could have had a maid go get his groceries but OH WELL)

'Sakura's.. Getting married?'

Gaara nodded slowly. "You're one of her friends I'm guessing?"

The girl nodded her head. "I'm TenTen!"

"Well, you already know my name..."

TenTen nodded her head. "I forget, when's the wedding?"

Gaara thought for a moment. "We don't know yet, I have to travel to Suna to tell my family, so sometime after that."

(What an annoyance...)

'Tell me about it...'

"Oh! Okay! Is Sakura coming with you?"

Gaara shook his head no. "My family wants it to be a surprise for the wedding. Their so annoying..."

TenTen giggled. "Well have fun! Buh-bye!"

Gaara walked out of the store after that. He still hadn't noticed Naruto glaring jealously at him.

"Oh, Hokage-sama! How are you today?"

At Gaara and Sakura's apartment, Sakura was packing Gaara's bags for him. She heard the door shut.

"Eh," she turned around. "Hi Gaara!"

Sakura waked into the kitchen where she saw Gaara unpacking the groceries.

She smiled. "Thank you for getting them."

Gaara turned around. "No problem. I saw one of your friends at the store..."

Sakura looked up from the groceries she was now unpacking and thought. "TenTen?"

Gaara looked at her. "Mmhm, she wanted to know when the wedding was."

They looked at each other.

"Sometime after you get back," Sakura said.

"Ya..."

It had now been a week and Gaara was at the airport, almost ready to board his flight.

"Mmkay, I'll see yu in a week or so," Sakura said. "Be careful."

Gaara grabbed Sakura by the chin and kissed her gently. "I will..."

"I love you..."

"...Love you too..."

So, Gaara boarded his flight and took off toward Suna.

At Uzumaki's house, Naruto was messing around with paper work. He was head of the killer case. So he decided to take it to a whole other level.

He wouldn't deny it, Naruto Uzumaki was, indeed, jealous of the man marrying Sakura. He tried to drown it in paper work in ramen (yummmm...) but of course it didn't work!

Luckily, he had a trick up his sleeve. In front of him was all of Gaara's past. Everything. Where Gaara went to college, siblings, parental issues, his birthday... His sanity level.

Also in front of him was the evidence they had gotten from the past two years of this killers... Well, kills.

"Hn..." Naruto said. "Sabaku no Gaara, Age: 30, Sex: male, Hair color: red..."

FLASH BACK

"All I saw was a flash of red..."

END FLASH BACK

"Mental, medical, etc.: once addicted to sleeping medication, easily angered, stitches on right shoulder due to deep cut... Sleep walking?

MORE FLASH BACK

"... And what appeared to him being sleep walking"

END FLASH BACK

"This isn't enough evidence... But it's something. I'll discuss it with- no! She's Sakura's best friend!... Difficulties..."

When Sakura got back to her apartment, she heard a yelling noise coming from inside the apartment.

'Huh?...'

When she opened the door, she saw a flash of black and white before she was attacked by a puppy!

"Hey! Where'd you come from?"

On the dogs collar, there was a note. 'A note huh?'

She walked back into the apartment, cuddling the puppy and making cute voices to talk to it.

She placed the puppy on the sofa and unattatched the note. "Dear Sakura, I talked to Ino about getting you a gift, and apparently her ex-boyfriend Kiba's dog had puppies. I thought this one would keep you company while I was gone. His name's Kira by the way. - Gaara." she read outloud.

'Hm... No love...'

(But you know he does, right?)

'Ya... Right.' she sat down with the puppy and started to pet him. "Oh, Kira... Boys are so confusing."

Kira barked and licked Sakura on the cheek. Sakura giggled. "Wait..." she lifted Kira above her head. "Gaara should learn to tell a girl from a boy."

"Hm... Kira... Killer..." Sakura shrugged it off and got off the couch to play the piano.

"So Kira, what do you want me to play?" she picked Kira up and placed her on the piano. Kira barked. "Hm, I'll play... My Immortal."

Sakura started to play the piano very softly.

"I'm so tired of being here... Surpessed by all of my... Childish fears."

Kira looked calmly at Sakura and laid her head down.

"If you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. Your presence still lingers here... And it won't leave me alone..."

Kira slowly closed her eyes and let out a small sigh.

"These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, there's just so much that time cannot erase..."

Kira slowly drifted off to sleep as Sakura contiued to play and sing.

"Come here, Kira! Time for dinner!"

It had been a week and Gaara was supposed to be coming back that evening.

A puppy ran into the kitchen, sliding on the floor before stopping and sloppily eating her food.

Sakura giggled. "Silly puppy!"

Kira barked and the continued.

Naruto was examining more papers, looking for more evidence. The past week he had gathered evidence after evidence of the killer.

The day after Gaara left for Suna, Suna news had said the killer had come there too, killing 48 people in one night.

'Didn't... Gaara leave the day before? He said he was leaving to see his family, but could they be in Suna?'

Naruto had it then. He had enough evidence. Gaara was the killer. The killer who killed 3/4 or more of Konoha's population. Konoha was practically a ghost town now. It was indeed, haunted, by the ghosts of those who were chosen as victims of the sleep walking murderer.

Naruto picked up the phone and dialed Sakura's number.

"We're sorry, this line has been disconnected. Please try your number again." 'Of course, their getting married so why wouldn't she have moved in with him?'

He dialed the main apartment number.

"Hello?" a sweet voice said from the other end of the line. "How may I help you?"

"Hello, this is Naruto Uzumaki, I would like to call Sabaku no Gaara's apartment."

"H-Hokage-sama! Yes sir!"

The line started riding immediately.

'Perfect...'

At the apartment, Sakura was randomaly dancing to unheard music when heard the phone ringing from the living room. She ran in to the living room, jumped on the couch and picked up the phone while singing, "Hello?"

"Sakura..."

'I know that voice...' Sakura growled under her breath. "Yes, Naru- I mean, Hokage-sama?"

"I would like to talk to you about the man you're marrying... Gaara, is it?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "What do YOU care?"

"Well, I care about your safety. I am the Hokage after all... So I would like to tell you some things you might not be aware of..."

Sakura scowled. "Like what? We've been together for two years, what wouldn't I know, huh?"

"Like his addiction to sleeping medication..."

"I got him off of it."

Naruto could practically hear Sakura smirk triumphantly.

"Like his sleep walking problem?..."

Sakura's eyes widened. 'Sleep... Walking?'

FLASH BACK

"All I saw was a flash of red and what seemed to be him sleep walking."

DIFFERENT FLASH BACK

When Sakura finally reached the kitchen, she saw Gaara taking a drink of water. She sighed. "Where did you go so early?"

END FLASHBACK

'My dreams... The news...'

"So?"

"Also, his red hair AND the fact that the day after Gaara went to Suna, the killer started killing there... Finding this hard to get around."

"Goodbye, Naruto!"

Sakura hung up the phone furiously and cried into a couch pillow, attracting the attention of Kira.

Kira ran up to Sakura, whining at the sight of her crying. Kira 'yipped' as if to say, "Whats wrong?"

"I don't want to believe it, Kira! But I can think of a thousand different reasons of how his IS the killer! I just wanna know why though!"

Sakura continued to cry until she finally got up and laid down on top of the piano with a blanket and pillow, whimpering and singing.

"I'm holdin' on your rope,

Got me ten feet off the ground.

And I'm hearin' what you say,

But I just can't make a sound."

Kira whined and jumped attempting to jump on top of the piano. Sakura picked her up and continued to sing softly, tearfully.

"You tell me that you need me,

Then you go and cut me down...

But wait...

You tell me that you're sorry,

Didn't think I'd turn around...

And say...

That it's too late to apologize."

She petted Kira softly on the head, cuddling her, hoping it would all go away. Hoping it was just another bad dream...

"It's too late...

I said it's too late to apologize.

It's too late.

Yeah!

I'd take another chance,

Take a fall, take a shot for you.

I need you like a heart needs a beat,

But it's nothin' new.

I loved you with a fire red,

Now it's turnin' blue...

And you say...

Sorry, like an angel

Heaven let me think was you...

But I'm afraid...-"

The door opened suddenly, making Sakura jump and stare at the man- the MONSTER- in the doorway...


	11. Pulling Down

Chapter 11 - "Pulling Down (FINAL CHAPTER)"

Recap: The door opened suddenly, making Sakura jump and stare at the man- the MONSTER- in the doorway...

Gaara was back. "Sakura? What happened?"

When Gaara started to run forward to embrace her, Sakura stopped hugging Kira and started backing away from Gaara, nearly falling off the piano in the first place.

"Sakura?..." he said quietly.

"D-don't touch me!" she yelled. "Dont get anywhere near me! GO AWAY!"

"Sakura, what happened? What did I do?" Gaara glanced at Kira, who, sensing Sakura's fear, growled at Gaara angrily.

"And what's with Kira?"

"I said GO AWAY!" she yelled again, tears pouring out of her eyes. Sakura jumped off the piano and grabbed Kira, backing into the wall.

Gaara moved forward, leaning over the piano to let out his hand, offering to help her. "What's wrong?" he asked gently.

"YOU!" she finally yelled. Sakura ran into the bedroom with Kira and locked the door.

Gaara followed her, wanting his answer. What had happened? What had she done to herself while he was gone? "Sakura, I just want to help!" he yelled from the other side of the door, clenching his fist.

"YOURE A MONSTER! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Sakura, I don't know what you're talking about!" he clenched is fist harder, unknowingly making local sand shift slightly.

"OF COURSE YOU DONT, YOU NEVER DID! ALL YOU WERE WORRYING ABOUT WAS MAKING IT OUT ALIVE OF YOUR KILLING SPREE!"

Gaara's eyes widened. How did she figure it out? How was it-...

Then it hit him. 'Naruto Uzumaki!'

(That little PUNK!)

Shukaku cursed several times. 'This is...' the words came back to him: "you monster, leave me alone!"

It hurt, badly. It wasn't like any other pain he had felt before. It made him want to cry, and he did. He quietly let tears fall down his face. He truly DID love her.

Sakura suddenly opened the door, Kira in her arms. Her tear stained face breaking his heart, if it could break any more.

They stared at each other for a moment, before Sakura jumped over him and ran out the door, sobbing.

He just sat there, curled up in a ball. Crying...

/Sakura's POV\

I don't know where I'm going, and i don't care!

I have Kira in my arms, she looks as sad as me. Like she had been betrayed like me... Raped like me...

I got to a park and walked over to a swing set, sitting down and singing a bit more.

"You used to captivate me, by your resignating light. Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind... Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams. Your voice it chased away, all the sanity in me..."

(At The Hokage's Mansion)

"Men, I want you to find this man!" Naruto held up a picture of Gaara. "When you find him... Put him in the electric chair."

"Yes sir!" Ninja's split up from all directions and went on their mission.

(At Apartment)

Gaara was still sitting there, he could still smell her, taste her... Only if he could feel her.

Shukaku growled.

'What...' Gaara asked sadly. 'What could you possibly want?...'

(Boy, I may be a perverted jerk of a demon but you LOVE her! And you're just gonna sit here and cry? I thought better of you!)

Gaara stayed silent for a moment before answering, 'What's the use in loving if no one loves you back?'

(No one loves you back? Are you joking? She cried because she loved you and you HURT her!)

Gaara continued to stay silent. Then... Anger arose. He didn't want to admit it, but Shukaku was right... He had to find her, he'd do ANYTHING for her.

With that, Gaara ran out of his apartment, on a search for Sakura.

Sakura was still singing, resting her head on the chain of the swing. Kira had fallen asleep, but Sakura still sung, just to calm herself. She had eventually stopped crying, but she still had tears.

'My love, my hopes, my dreams, my everything, my Gaara... My ghost...'

(I-I can't even believe it.)

Sakura didn't reply. She then heard someone call out her name. "Sakura!"

She jerked her head up to see Gaara walking down the sidewalk, looking in all directions for her.

(He does truly care...)

'Even love...'

"Sakura! Sakura? Sakura!"

'Can over look death...' But before Sakura could get up and run to him, five ninjas jumped out of no where and captured Gaara. They held him up by his arms and kept a good grip on him so he wouldn't get away.

Gaara cursed. "I'm looking for someone! Let me go! Now!"

Shukaku was enraged. They cuffed Gaara from all angles they could and started to drag him away.

"Gaara..." Sakura whispered. She shrunk back into the darkness and began to cry again. She couldn't move. Everything was frozen.

"LET ME GO!" boomed a voice from far away.

That triggered Sakura. She set the sleeping pup at the top of the castle play ground and told her that she would be back.

Sakura ran towards the source. Gaara was getting louder with each second. She knew he was close. (That sounds REALLY sexual)

Finally... She reached the prison. It wasn't any prison though, it was a mental prison. They had Gaara in there.

Sakura heard Gaara yell in enragement. He cursed and screamed, he kicked and punched. She could head the people struggling to keep him calm from inside the prison.

She ran inside and ran down every coridoor, every hallway, every cafeteria. She could hear Gaara's voice getting closer.

When finally she reached a steel door, shut tight. She pushed at it, attempting to get on the other side but it wasn't happening. She then heard... Naruto's voice. "Very good, men," she heard him say.

That set her off. She pushed harder. And harder. And harder. Then... She heard energy flowing through all of the prison, and a very loud scream. The door finally opened, showing two Jounins.

Then... She saw Gaara, on the other side of a glass wall. He was being shocked to death.

He was in between growling and screaming in pain.

He slowly turned his head and saw Sakura, staring in shock. Falling to her knees. Breaking. He slowly closed his eyes. 'Sakura...' was the last thing he thought. "Sakura..." was the last thing he said. Sakura was the last thing he saw. Sakura was his last everything.

Sakura fell to the ground in heart-ache. She didn't want to believe it. She wanted to turn back time. Not get angry, not let this happen, not break down, not see the only man she loved die.

As his screams slowly deceased, so did he. As her heart slowly broke, so did she. As they both entered different worlds, a ghost did too.

The day after Gaara died, they buried him. It was a short funeral. Gaara's family barely made it. Only his brother and sister.

Sakura sat there, at the end of his grave. Clutching his Teddy bear.

"I love you..."


End file.
